Shadow the Bad Boy and Carly the Good Girl
by Yami Yugi Alexander the 4th
Summary: My life was normal, boringly normal. I woke up, got ready for school, went to school, chatted with my friends, went to class, took notes, came home, ate dinner, did my homework and went to bed. Normal stuff, that is, until I meet him... Shadow.
1. Chapter 1

**Shadow the Bad Boy and Carly the Good Girl**

My life was normal, boringly normal. I woke up, got ready for school, went to school, chatted with my friends, went to class, took notes, came home, ate dinner, did my homework and went to bed. Normal stuff, that is, until I meet him… Shadow.

3rd person P.O.V.

In the small town of Waking Falls is where our story will begin.

This is about a good girl named Carly, meeting the bad boy, Shadow.

I know what you must be thinking, _'Isn't Shadow a hedgehog?'_ Yes, he is. To find out more keep reading.

As we come to a cute little white and green two story house, in which our 17 year old, Heroine lives.

Her room on the 2nd floor had dark brown hardwood floors with light green walls and white trim. It was decorated with groups of pitchers of her and her friends.

She had a work desk where there sat a black laptop, CD's, school books, papers, frames with pitchers of family and friends. A black office chair sat in front of it, with a black and green messenger bag.

Of course we have a closet, and a single sized bed. Were our Heroine lays asleep in-between warm white and green blankets, resting her head of messy, short, red hair on fluffy white pillows.

On the night stand stood a lamp with a green shade and white base stood next to a green digital alarm clock that read 6: 59 am.

This is where our story starts.

_Buzz Buzz Buzz Buzz Buzz_

"Ugh!"

Comes from the sleeping girl, as she rolls onto her side, facing the a cursed thing.

_Buzz Buzz Bu-Smack_

A hand comes out from underneath the warm covers and smashes into the snooze button.

The girl's eyes crack open, reveling beautiful green eyes as she looks at the alarm clock.

She sits up right lazily from her warm bed to stretch her arms over her head and yawn.

Her silk, spaghetti strapped, night gown with black lacing around the top and bottom. Over her soft tanned skin and lightly curved body.

She beings her arm arms down and gets out of bed to get ready for an other normal day, of school

Or so she thinks.

For this is the day her life will change.

For the better… or for the destruction of all humanity.


	2. Chapter 2

**Shadow the Bad Boy and Carly the Good Girl, Chapter 2**

My life was normal, boringly normal. I woke up, got ready for school, went to school, chatted with my friends, went to class, took notes, came home, ate dinner, did my homework and went to bed. Normal stuff, that is, until I meet him… Shadow.

[Author Talking] _"Talking Together"_ _'Thinking' Noises _"Speaking"

The Story Continues

"Carly! It's time to go!"

A woman who looked to be in her late 30's to mid 40's yelled up the stares.

This woman had her red hair in a tight bun at the back of her head and wore a blue suit with high heels. Rectangle, rimless glasses perched on the bridge of her nose before her beautiful green eyes.

She felt a tug on her pant leg, so she looked down, smiling warmly at a 10 year old child with short black hair and green eyes.

He wore a yellow polo shirt with baggy kaki shorts and a Yu-Gi-Oh 5 D's backpack.

[Ok, just let me say something here. I was thinking of a Sonic or Shadow the hedgehog back pack but that would complicate the story to much.]

He smiled up at the older woman.

"Mommy, are you and Daddy gonna be home for dinner?"

He asked, and the woman smiled sadly as she knelled to his level.

"No. I'm sorry Sweetie, but our work will keep us too busy today."

She told him as she stood back up to yell up the stares again. The little boy looked disappointed and lonely.

"Carly! We're leaving. Remember to pick up your brother after school!"

She yelled up the stares and got her keys from a rack by the door. The little boy followed as she opened the door and got in a dark red mini van.

[If any one can give me any details on cars I would really like that.]

Just as they left, a girl wearing a black and green plaid skirt that stopped at her knees was suited around her waist by a black belt with a green short sleeved T-shirt and black boots walked down the stares.

She was running her finger threw her wavy short red hair that gently brushed her shoulders that slightly hid her beautiful green eyes.

She grabbed an other set of keys and waked out the door, locking it behind her, as she walked to a black hard top convertible.

She opened the door and got in. She let out a board sigh.

"Another day in my boring life."

She drove carefully threw the streets, but for some reason, she felt like she was being watched.

Unknown Location

"Is that her?"

A voice asked from within a dark room.

The only light came from a monitor that showed the girl with red hair, driving past a sign that read _'Walking Falls High'._

"Yes. She's perfect."

A different voice said, as the girl got out of the car and was sounded by two other girls that looked to be twins.

Walking Falls High, Class Room 110, English

"_Carly, did you hear?"_

The identical girls asked their red haired friend, Carly, at the same time.

The red head just shook her head.

"No. Hear what?"

She asked the two girls that sat on either side of her.

The girl on her left had blue eyes and shoulder length, black, purple streaked hair. She wore a purple crop top under a black tank top, with a black and purple skirt, and calf high boots with black leggings that stopped at mid thy.

The girl on her right also had blue eyes and waist length, black, yellow streaked hair. She wore a black t-shirt with yellow sleeves that stopped a little past her elbows, with a yellow and black plaid skirt, with black boots.

[Yes, they are twins, and I liked to have their outfits. I think that would be so cool.]

The twin to her right leaned in to whisper in her ear.

"That there are 3 foreign exchange students that have been just enrolled here."

"What?"

The red head asked, confused.

"How? I haven't seen any one new around here. Are you sure you heard right Dee Dee?"

The red head asked her.

Dee Dee glared at the red head before responding.

"She did, I saw them in the office."

Dee Dee's twin, Gigi said as her sister giggled, a grin came across their faces.

"Two of them were cute boys, but I think the girl is dating the-"

_RING_

The bell, sounded for the start of class. He teacher walked in and the girls faced the front again.

All eyes falling on the person that had followed the teacher, standing at the front of the class room.

He had his short black hair in a sort of spiked manor with red high lights, and crimson red eyes that seemed to be indifferent. He wore a black t-shirt under a gray long sleeved shirt, with black baggy pants held up by a gray belt and white and red sneakers.

He had a red, sort of spiked counter clockwise spiral as it hung around his neck from a black string.

"Isn't he cute?"

Dee Dee asked Carly, as she glanced at her confused friend.

"Carly?"

Carly didn't respond to her friend. She was wide eyed at what she saw.

A red eyed, black and red hedgehog with a little white fur on his chest, wearing white gloves and some strange looking shoes was what she saw.

"Alright, Mr. Hedgehog. You may take the seat behind Carly. Carly, please raise your hand."

[I couldn't think of anything else for his last name and I couldn't think of a last name for Carly.]

The teacher said, as Carly snapped out of her daze.

She blinked and she saw a boy in the hedgehog's place. She did as the teacher said and raised her hand.

The boy walked to his seat but as he reached Cary's desk, they glanced at each other at the same time. Some thing shocked them out of it and the boy went to sit in the desk be hind her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Shadow the Bad Boy and Carly the Good Girl, Chapter 3**

My life was normal, boringly normal. I woke up, got ready for school, went to school, chatted with my friends, went to class, took notes, came home, ate dinner, did my homework and went to bed. Normal stuff, that is, until I meet him… Shadow.

[Author Talking] _"Talking Together"_ _'Thinking' Noises _"Speaking"

The Story Continues

_RING!_

"Alright class, we'll continue our study tomorrow."

The teacher said as the students grabbed their things for their next class. Dee Dee and Gigi were waiting for Carly outside the classroom.

Carly took a deep breath and faced the boy that was sitting behind her.

He looked uninterested as the stood up caring only a black messenger bag with a light blue, yellow tipped teardrop shaped emblem what the word Chaos written in dark blue at the bottom.

She smiled at him trying to be friendly.

"Hey, my names Carly. It's nice to meet you Shadow."

She held have her hand for him to shake, but he just slung the strap of his messenger bag over his left shoulder walking past her.

Carly curled her fingers and retreated her hand back to her side.

The guy had made her feel uneasy, as it felt like he was staring at her throughout the entire class period.

Shadow passed her friends who poked their heads in the room to see what was holding up their friend.

The twins looked at each other then at Shadow's retreating back.

Third Period

Carly and Gigi stepped into their third period class, Home Economics. Dee Dee was banded from the class after an unfortunate incident involving marble bread.

Carly stopped in her tracks as she swore she saw a pink hedgehog in a red and white dress and shoes, wearing a red head band talking to the teacher just moments ago.

Only after she blinked she sought it was a girl, with waist length pink hair, wearing a white short sleeved blouse red plaid skirt and black Mary Janes with black knee high socks.

'_Pink hair?'_

Carly was thinking to herself as the bell ring. The class got into their stations and the pink haired girl stayed at the front turning to face the class. Her eyes were green as she smiled cheerfully looking over the class. A pink rose dangled from a gold chain around her neck.

[Just imagine Sakura from Naruto. I can't remember what color Amy's eyes are.]

"Class, I would like you to meet our new student, Amy Rose."

The teacher introduced her, Amy gave a small wave.

"Amy, please join Carly and Gigi. Girls please raise your hands."

Amy looked around the class and saw that the red headed girl and the girl with purple streaked black hair had raised their hands.

Amy happily walked over to them.

Carly watch the pink haired girl approached them, she was no doubt one of the transfer students they had heard about.

All of a sudden, the boy from her first period flashed into her mind.

'_Why am I thinking about him? He's a jerk.'_

The red head shook the boy out of her mind as she tided her hair back in a ponytail as did Gigi and Amy.

"To day we will be making cinnamon bread for the basketball game tomorrow. So roll up those sleeves and get to work."

The teacher said happily and the students got to work.

"Hi! I'm Amy. It's nice to meet you two."

The pink haired girl said as she got the flour and cinnamon, while Gigi got the bowl and the whisk, and Carly got the milk and eggs.

Gigi was first to introduce herself.

"Nice to meet you Amy. My name's Gigi and is Carly."

Gigi said as she pointed the way asked at her friend.

Carly give a smile to the girl.

'_May be we can be friends with this girl?'_

Near the End of Class

Carly and Gigi had gotten along well with Amy. She liked music, shopping, clothes, shoes, and dancing. Her boyfriend and his brother, had transferred from Mobius High because of their father's work, so she came along to be with her boyfriend.

"What's your boyfriend's name?"

Gigi asked after she pulled the cinnamon bread out of the oven. The delicious warm smell made their mouths water.

"Oh! I never told you, his name is Sonic, Sonic Hedgehog."

"Wearied name. Is his brother named Shadow?"

Gigi asked and Carly paid attention to the conversation while carefully cutting the cinnamon bread.

"Yeah! How did you know?"

Amy asked surprised, Gigi rolled her eyes.

"We meet him in first period. Is he always so dark and antisocial? "

Amy shook her head.

"Not really, he's a great guy once you get to know him."

_RING!_

"Alright class that's enough for today, please leave the finished product at the front and you will receive your grade for today."

The teacher said and the students washed up to go to their next class.

"Hey, Amy. What class do you have next?"

Gigi asked as all three girls walk together in the hall.

Amy grabbed her pink messenger bag, with the same emblem Shadow's had on his bag, and took out her schedule.

"I have chemistry next."

Gigi gasped, clapping her hands and jumping up and down an excitement.

"I have that class to!"

"Wow! This is great! How but you Carly? What class do you have next ?"

Amy asked Carly, who looked shocked as she looked straight ahead.

"Yo! Carly."

Gigi called her friend who stared down the hall in shock. Gigi turned her head to look down the hall, seeing only students. However, one boy stood out among the crowd.

He had long waist length blue hair in a low ponytail, which seemed to be spiked in the back and, from what she could tell, green eyes. He wore a blue tank top width baggy blue jeans and white sneakers. He carried a black messenger bag that seemed to be the same as Shadow's. He also wore a strange blue spiral on some sort of silver chain.

Carly saw something completely different.

It was a blue hedgehog with green eyes wearing some red shoes.

"Earth to Carly."

Gigi called her friend again, making Carly snapped out of it and blink. In place of the hedgehog was the blue haired boy

Carly touched her forehead as she felt a little dizzy.

"Hey, Carly are you OK?"

Amy asked, worried for new friend.

"Hey Amy."

The blue haired boy greeted Amy.

The pink haired girl smiled and threw her arms around his neck in a hug.

"Sonic!"

The blue haired boy named, Sonic, smiled as he let Amy hug him. He looked over at the two girls with her.

Carly that the same feeling when she look Shadow in the eyes. They both jerked away from each other in shock.

"What's wrong Sonic?"

Amy asked him. He just shook his head and smiled.

"It's nothing. Who are your new friends?"

He asked as he looked over and Carly and Gigi. Amy that her arms fall from around his neck to introduce her new friends.

"Oh! Sonic, I would like you to meet Carly and Gigi."

Amy pointed to Carly and Gigi as she said their names. Gigi gave a friendly way and a smile. While, Carly raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"Carly. Gigi."

Amy called them as she wrapped her arms around Sonic's left arm.

"This is my boyfriend Sonic."


	4. Chapter 4

**Shadow the Bad Boy and Carly the Good Girl, Chapter 4**

My life was normal, boringly normal. I woke up, got ready for school, went to school, chatted with my friends, went to class, took notes, came home, ate dinner, did my homework and went to bed. Normal stuff, that is, until I meet him… Shadow.

[Author Talking] _"Talking Together"_ _'Thinking' Noises _"Speaking"

The Story Continues

_WHEET_

"Alright class, today we will be doing the mile run."

The teacher said making the class groan. The students sat in the stands in the gymnasium for fourth period gym.

"Alright!"

One student shouted, from the many groans.

Sonic was excited for the run, while the girl next to him, Carly, leaned away from him.

'_Is this guy crazy? We have to run the whole way.'_

Carly was thinking as the other students filed out side on to the track.

"You must run four laps around the track in less than 30 minutes. No walking is allowed."

_WHEET_

The coach said and blew the whistle, the students shot off to a running start.

A Few Minutes Later

Carly was on her second lap, while some of the other students had completed their third.

"Isn't this fun?"

Carly jumped from the sudden voice beside her. She looked to her left and saw Sonic with a big grin on his face.

Not only was he running his fourth lap, but he had done his third lap going backwards and still was. Keeping up with Carly.

"This… is fun? Are you crazy?"

Carly tried to yell at him, but she was tired from the running, her muscles acked and her lungs burned from lack of oxygen.

"Well, yeah. Don't you like running?"

He asked, keeping up with her as he ran backwards.

"No! If I liked to run… I would have… joined… track."

Carly tried to say, she felt light headed as she slowed down, Sonic getting a little ahead of her.

"Hey are you OK?"

He asked concerned, Carly started to trot as her arms went limp at her sides.

"Carly?"

Sonic called her name as he stopped running.

Carly barely heard him before she saw nothing but black and fell forward.

"Carly!"

Dream

_Carly stood among the burning flames in a daze._

_Many buildings were set on fire, as more were destroyed by machines._

'_Where am I?'_

_Carly wondered as she looked upon the destruction before her._

_She could hear screems, the crackling and the flames, the crumbling of buildings._

_Many people seem to pass by her, as if she was air, running away from something in fear._

'_What's going on?'_

_The earth shook and a black shadow was cast over her. Carly looked up at a massive machine that seemed to be doing the most destruction to the city around her._

"_The world is in my control at last!"_

Nurse's Office

"Is she ok?"

"I don't know. She's been out for a while."

"This has never happened before."

"Well Carly is kind of out of shape."

"Oww! What?"

"Carly? Can you hear me?"

Was what Carly heard as her world started to come back to her.

"Huh?"

Carly opened her eyes to see her two best friends and her two new friends beside her as she laid on the bed in the nurse's office.

Dee Dee and Gigi were at her side on Amy and Sonic stood at the foot of the bed.

However, Carly noticed a sixth figure among her friends, but she brushed it off as the nurse.

"What happened?"

She asked her friends and Sonic answered.

"You blacked out on the track. I save you from eating asphalt and Shadow carried you to the nurse."

Carly blinked as he mentioned his brother's name.

"Shadow?"

Amy glanced over at the sixth figure in the room making Carly wonder who it really was.

Leaning on the wall was none other than Shadow, with his arms crossed, headed down head down and eyes closed.

At feeling Carly his gaze upon him Shadow opened his eyes and lifted his head to look at her in the eyes.

The same electric shock from first period, coursed through them like an electrical shock.

Shadow sunk to the floor while Carly had to close her eyes.

This got there friends worrying.

"Shadow? Carly? Are you alright?"

Amy asked, looking between Carly and Shadow worriedly.

Carly slowly opened her eyes, she looked over to where Shadow had stood only to be shocked.

This same black and red hedgehog was slumped on the floor with his back to a wall and his head down.

Looking like he was sleeping or unconscious.

Carly blinked again, saw the hedgehog.

She rubbed her eyes of anything that might be agitating them; she could still see the hedgehog.

A chill ran up her spine as her left arm reached out to grab some one.

She grabbed the sleeve of Gigi's outfit.

"Huh? What is it Carly? Are you OK?"

She asked her friend, but got no response.

Dee Dee looked at her sister and friend whom was looking at Shadow, for some reason.

She looked over at the black haired boy and saw that he was slumped against the wall.

Amy and Sonic exchanged worried glances, as they both went to go check on Shadow.

Carly blinked and saw the pink and blue hedgehogs kneeling down next to the black hedgehog.

"Carly? Carly?"

Her friends called out as the shook her. Carly just stared at the hedgehogs in shock.

The blue hedgehog reached a hand out to touch the black hedgehog that seemed to that the same as him.

"Hey, Shadow? You OK?"

And a blue hedgehog asked, shaking the shoulder of the black hedgehog.

Carly his eyes widen in shock.

'_S-s-sonic?!'_

The black hedgehog stirred and opened its crimson eyes slowly.

"Huh?"

"Shadow?"

The blue hedgehog called, what Carly assumed, was his name.

A black hedgehog lifted his head and looked directly into her eyes.

Carly felt the strange feeling surging through her veins throughout her body as she looked at the hedgehog.

A vision came to her, almost like a memory.

Vision

_Carly was running down the hall._

_The walls were all the same as she ran away from something, something dangerous._

_Running through a door that had slid open before it had closed._

_She trotted to a stop in what looked like a laboratory._

_Looking around she saw only broken glass beakers scattered papers and spilled chemicals. _

_The lab was in a disarray wherever she looked, as she walks through the land searching for something._

_She passed by a window only to see black with the spots of white._

_Stopping to look outside she saw a reflection, not hers what of someone else,_

_A young girl with blond hair and blue eyes. A blue head band in her long wavy blond hair that flowed behind her. The girl was in a blue dress that reached her knees under a darker blue long sleeved sweater._

_As her eyes widen, so did the girl's._

_Carly reached to touch her face, the girl did as well._

_She reached out to touch the glass that felt cold under her fingertips. The girl did the same._

_They both jerked back, in surprise._

'_Is this…'_

_Carly was thinking as she looked at herself, not seeing the close she had put on this morning, but the same blue dress what the girl was wearing._

'_Me?'_

_She looked back at the reflection, and saw a black hedgehog step into the room calling out a name._

"_Maria."_

How was that? I couldn't decide how Carly would fit but I think I got it.

Please leave a review.


	5. Chapter 5

**Shadow the Bad Boy and Carly the Good Girl, Chapter 5**

My life was normal, boringly normal. I woke up, got ready for school, went to school, chatted with my friends, went to class, took notes, came home, ate dinner, did my homework and went to bed. Normal stuff, that is, until I meet him… Shadow.

[Author Talking] _"Talking Together"_ _'Thinking' Noises _"Speaking"

The Story Continues

Carly was in her black convertible with top down, waiting for a younger brother outside waking falls middle school.

She had both of her hands on the steering well as she looked as if she had seen an apparition.

Her mother had called the office, so Carly can get out of class early to pick up her brother from school.

Her father, Joseph, was the mayor of waking falls and her mother, Stephanie, was the head surgeon at the main hospital.

Often their work would get in the way and Carly would have to pick up her younger brother, sometimes even having dinner without their parents.

As Carly waited for his school to let out, she noticed a white and a red creature walking toward the school.

Carly gasped in fright.

'_Oh no! Not more of them!'_

Carly was thinking before she blinked and they replaced by two 19 year olds.

One was a punkish looking guy, with red dreadlocks, wearing a white button up, short sleeved collared shirt with a single pocked over his heart. A black tie was loosely around his neck. Black slacks that seemed to fit him well, and checked, black and white vans on his feet. His face seemed to be set in a permanent scowl as his green eyes were narrowed into a glare he was giving to the person walking next to him.

A beautiful woman with luscious curves, her skin was flawless, slightly pale, wearing a white short sleeved blouse and a black plaid skirt with knee high socks and black high heels. She had her long wavy white hair falling down to her waist, and a touch of lavender eye shadow.

She could hear part of their conversation, mostly because the guy was so loud.

"I just don't see why we have to go to collage when we could be doing something more important!"

She heard the guy say from across the street.

Carly sighed as she tried to tone him out, but it was a bit hard.

"Don't call me that Rouge! You know as well as I do it's important to find the shards of the master emerald!"

He yelled at the girl as they stopped only a few feet away from her car, under a tree in the court yard of the elementary school.

The girl, whom Carly thought was named Rouge, said something to him as he seemed to just get angrier, he huffed and sat down on the ground, his legs folded and crossed as he crossed his arms over his chest.

They waited there, as Carly tried to ignore them.

The bell rang, startling Carly as hoards of little children came pouring out of the school like water.

She got out of her car so her little brother could see her, as she looked for him.

"Carly!"

She heard her name being yelled as she spotted her little brother waving to her as he approached, flanked by, as Carly saw, a yellow fox and a cream colored rabbit flanking him.

Sorry, it's so short.

Hope you like this chapter.

YYA4 out!


End file.
